


Reborn's copycat

by Edipo



Series: Katekyo Hitman Demian [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Arcobaleno!Tsuna, BAMF!Tsuna, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edipo/pseuds/Edipo
Summary: There is a new arcobaleno in town, or that's what Reborn is told. But if it is true, then what happened to Aria the current arcobaleno Sky? And why is the new Sky Arcobaleno working for the Gesso family? But more important... why this guy like to cosplay like Reborn?





	1. Chapter 1

  
Reborn was drinking his coffee in a little cafeteria when Shaman walked to his table and told him that there was a new Arcobaleno in the town who worked for the Gesso family. Reborn didn't stop to look up Shaman and continued to drink his coffee. Reborn knew all the Arcobaleno and none of them was working for that family, so he supposed the ‘new Arcobaleno’ he other talked about was being a fraud. Sometimes little fries pretended to be someone important and this wouldn't be the first time some sucker had tried to pass as one of his Arcobaleno fellows.

 

  
“You aren't interested?” Asked Shaman at the time he took a seat.

 

“Have you seen this arcobaleno, you are talking about?” The baby looked at Shaman into the eyes.

 

 

“No, I didn't”. The baby narrowed his eyes. “ I was drinking in a bar near the gesso territory when I heard two man talking about the new hit men in the family, they were excited because his family had an Arcobaleno on their side and working for them. Also, the description of the guy reminded me of you”.

 

 

“Really?” Reborn snickered, the last part had trapped his attention.

 

 

“Yes, this new guy that they called “jefe” is a baby who wears a tiny black suit and orange tie with an orange pacifier around his neck. This ‘jefe’ is apparently really powerful, he killed an dozen of men with his bare hands, and he is looking after the son of the boss”.

 

 

“ ‘Jefe’? He makes himself be called ‘Jefe’, that's lame” reborn snickers before shook his head.

 

“They called him that way, but I'm not sure if that's his name or a nickname” Shaman smiled “ but you are right, that´s a little lame, but if the boss of the gesso family doesn't care about it, why would us?”

 

 

“This is all the information you got?”

 

 

“Yes, this is the newest information I have just for you” Shaman smiled interested and extended his hand, expecting his payment, after all there wasn't free information in the underworld.

 

 

“If you find out something else make me know” the baby said before took a fee bills from his jacket and gave it to Shaman. The man nodded and stood up before leave the store. By his part, Reborn looked to his cup and asked himself where was the last time he saw all his Arcobaleno fellows? He knew where and what they were doing Colonello, Fong and Skull, but the whereabouts of Verda and Viper as a mystery, but his intuition told him that the former ones were alive somewhere. So, who was this mystery guy Shaman talked about? He had said that the guy wears an orange pacifier, so he should be the Sky Arcobaleno, but that position has been already filled by Luce daughter, and more important, the Sky Arcobaleno had an adult form not a baby form. After a little thought Reborn decided that it was impossible that there was an Arcobaleno working for the Gesso family, and more importantly, the guy must be a bluffer. Even though his guts told him that he shouldn't ignore this guy, but to know he will wait for him or another Arcobaleno to make the next move. The baby finished his coffee, payed the drink and leave the store.

 

 

He shouldn't wait long before Colonello called him by phone, asking him to meet him in MafiaLand. Usually Reborn would have not attended the request without more information, but going to MafiaLand was a good opportunity to test his student (Dino) skill and torture him. Anywaym, when the baby and Dino touched land they didn't expect to be welcomed by Colonello himself.

 

  
“This must be something important if you have come to welcome us in the port” Reborn said covering his face with his fedora.

 

 

“It is, Korra” the blond baby said.

 

 

“What? What are you talking about?” Dino asked, but he was ignored by the baby.

 

 

“Dame-Dino run around the island and come back before the time is up!” The baby yelled, pointing his gun to the boy, and León turned into a sand clock “if you don't, I will double you training”. The threat was enough for the boy to start to run.

 

 

“So, what is so important?”

 

 

“Have you heard about the new hitman in the Gesso family?, Korra” Reborn nodded.

 

 

“Yes, I had heard something about an Arcobaleno working from the Gesso family “ admitted Reborn “ but I don't know anything about it, apparently is a baby hitman who wears a suit”

 

 

“And what do you think about it?” Colonello looked into Reborn eyes. Something was off about the situation, but the blonde didn't know what was it. “There is really another one of us?”

 

 

“I don't know, it may be true or false. Who knows?” Reborn shrugged. “That's why you call me to come? To gossip?” The blond baby shook his head.

 

 

“No, that's not all. Kora! Come with me there's something Lal wants to show us” with anymore world the two babies walked to Colonnello quarters. The mood was strange between them, the blond baby usually challenge him and wasn't this serious and focused, so Reborn supposed there must be something important going on and it was related to this ‘jefe’ shamans had talked him about.

 

 

“Is Lal here?” Asked Reborn interested, after them turning into Arcobaleno Lal and Colonnello didn't hang out a lot and without a reason.

 

 

“Yes, she came two days ago and asked me what I knew about this ‘jefe’ and then she requested me to ask you to come” the blond baby turned to Reborn direction and added “she has been secretly since she came…” the baby didn't say any more but Reborn knew that the other was worried about her. Something big was happening.

 

 

“Hello, Reborn” a female baby greeted them when they arrived to Colonnello quarters. Reborn moved his head in greeting and Colonnello walked next to her with a big smile. Finding Lal Mirch was unexpected and everything told Reborn that this secretiveness was related to ‘jefe’ but why was only them and no the other Arcobaleno.

 

 

“I assumed this meeting topic is this ‘jefe’, right.” Reborn said, pulling up his fedora and watching with carefulness at the female baby.

 

 

“That´s right, as you must know there are rumors of a new Arcobaleno, little is known about him. Personally, I wasn't interested at all but, something happened...and now the CEDEF have all their interest to know more about him. So I want to know what do you know about him and which relationship you have with him?”

 

 

“I don't know him” reborn answered with a poker face “why would I?”. Lal closes her hand into fist and before she could say something else, the blond baby talked.

 

 

“What happened? Kora!” Colonnello was confused “What had this ‘jefe’ done to CEDEF?”

 

 

“That's confidentiality” she said glared to the blond, then she added “, but all I can say is that the guy slaughter a dozen of CEDEF agent without problem” Lal looked both of them into their eyes. This last caught Reborn attention and made the male babies narrow their eyes.

 

 

“What? The Gesso family attacked Vongola?, that's Crazy! Kora!” Colonnello asked incredulously, why a small family like the Gesso would go against the most powerful mafia family.

 

 

“That may not be the case” Lal shook her head. “This attack is apparently something he did alone and before he joined to the Gesso family, and with all the information he got it seems he used to be a civilian before joining Gesso” that make the other babies more confused. How a civilian can kill a dozen of professionals? That didn't make any sense.

 

 

“How do you know he was a civilian?” Asked Colonnello.

 

 

“it Is more like assumptions” Lal confessed “There wasn't any information about him in any database on our dispose, and after interrogating some Gesso minions they confessed that this “baby” was kidnapped by a member of Gesso, apparently the current head of the family wanted some child to make company to his own son, and all of them said that the child was too sweet to be mafia”

 

 

“So that's the explanation why ‘jefe’ took care of the Gesso heir” Reborn commented curiously.

 

 

“That makes not sense! How this ‘jefe’ can kill a dozen of CEDEF agents? But at the same time he had been kidnapped to be forced to be a Kid playmate? Kora!” Colonnello scratched his head confused. “Are you sure you are talking about the same baby?”

 

 

“Yes, we do. Meet ‘jefe’” Lal showed them a few photos of a baby with chestnut spiklyhair, innocence big brown eyes and the orange pacifier in his neck. The baby was dressed in a variety of outfits such as: a green Dinosaur onesi, a kimono, an orange jersey and dim pants, a white suit with black shirt and an orange tied, etc. In a lot of photos the baby was next to a white hair buy, or next to men wearing black suits.

 

 

 

 

“It seems he likes to cosplay, like someone I know…” Colonnello took a photo of the baby and looked into Reborn direction. Everybody knows that reborn likes to cosplay into different things for his missions and when he tutor his student Dino.

 

 

“I must say he has good taste, but I'm not into orange, too much colorful for a hitman” Reborn looked impassible but inside he was worried. It was impossible this kid was the Sky Arcobaleno. After all, their Sky Arcobaleno was Aria, Luce daughter, who got the pacifier after her mother passed away four months ago.

 

  
“You really don't know him?” Asked Lal incredulous.

 

 

“ I'm aware that we might may have some similarities between us, but I don't know him” Reborn put the photo he was holding back on the table. “If there is a new Sky…”

 

 

“But still…” Colonnello looked at Lal interrupting Reborn. “Is true, he looks like one of us, but aren't the Sky arcobaleno adults? Also, why do you said he killed the CEDEF agents?”

 

  
“As much I don't like to agree with Colonnello, What proof do you have that links ‘jefe’ to the killed agents?”

 

 

“Oh! The proof! Is this video!” Lal took a video cassette out of thin air and jumped into a monitor, “I will show you this guy in action. Open your eyes and told me everything you notice”

 

  
The screen showed some adult in an elevator, they were talking between them when the door opened and a baby came in alone. The baby was the same as the baby in the photos, he was wearing an orange jacked and dim pants. At the beginning the adult didn't pay attention to the baby, then the latter moved next to one of the men and apparently there happened a conversation between them and other agents joined the conversation. In one moment the conversation heated and the next minute a man had a fire in his forehead and tried to take the baby between his arms. As expected the said baby run out of the elevator and was followed by the men in the inside, the baby avoided skillfully the men's before a flame fire up on his forehead and burned two nearby men with the fire in both hands. To everybody´s surprise the men caught by the fire were reduced to ashes in mere seconds. Reinforcements appeared at the end of the hall and ran toward the baby, some of them shot the baby who again avoided the bullets and with a fluent move punched the nearest men, who like the one before they them were burned.

 

 

Rebor and Colonnello looked with big eyes the screen, they couldn't believe what they were watching. It wasn't just astonish the baby skills or his powerful flame, they have never seen anybody to burn to ashes his enemies in seconds, but also the kid moves were kind similar to Reborn moves. Actually, he mimics them almost perfectly. It was a rare sight to watch Reborn fight with is bare hands, but when he did it, he was as deadly as when he has a gun in his hands, and the kid on the screen was fighting almost identical as him.

 

 

“This is real?” Colonnello asked, but was ignored by the others.

 

 

“Are you sure you don't know him?” Asked Lal when the video finished, she had seen it a ton of time and it wasn't as astonishing as before. “He moves a lot like you, don't you think so?”

 

 

“I don't know anything about him” Reborn confessed pulling down his fedora. There was silence in the room, it wasn't an everyday thing to watch Reborn admit he doesn't know something. This must go into his nerves, not have information was a huge disadvantage, and Reborn was never in disadvantage. “But it seems he is known a awful a lot of me” Reborn narrowed his eyes and the others could feel the killing intent coming from him.

 

 

“It seems you have a Copycat” the woman asked “a clumsy and inexperienced one, If he had some kind experience he would have destroyed the tapes”. The other babies nodded, but Reborn thought the other way though, he was sure that if the baby on the video wanted to be know and be recognized as a deadly killer. But, why attack CEDEF? It was a suicidal move.

 

 

“And what is going to do the CEDEF? They're going to hunt him down?” Asked Colonnello worried, If the baby on the screen was really the Sky of the Arcobaleno, then they can't let Vongola kill him.

 

 

“Not for now…this was a secret mission, not even Nono knew about it. All the men killed were undercover and was tracking down information about something classified. I don't even know what they were looking for. For now, Iemitsu had ordered to wait an watch his movements. For now this guy is unreachable, we can't touch him without starting a war against the Gesso family and their allies, and as you know one of them is the Giglio Nero family”.

 

  
  
“That's bothersome! Kora!”

 

 

“But is not everything, right?” Reborn pulled his fedora up, looking straight into Lal, who didn't flinch. “If I’m correct this ‘jefe’ is in “hyper dying will mode”, a Vongola technique, so I assume he stole it or learned it somewhere, the most possible the latest”.

 

 

“You are as sharp as always” Lal smirked, crossing his arms over her chest.

 

 

“Now that I think about it…” Colonnello took one of the photos of ‘jefe’ and looked at it “this guy is quite similar to Ietmitsu son, kora!”. The comments caught the attention of the other two babies who took each of them a photo, all of them had been trough Ietmitsu “how beautiful are my cute Son” rants so they have seen the child, and Colonnello was right! ‘Jefe’ was identical to Iemitsu son.

 

 

The babies looked between them. “Don't you think Iemitsu is not hunting him because…”

 

 

“He may be a descendant of Vongola primo” Reborn said narrowing his eyes. The sole idea was impossible, the Vongola had always been very careful in tracking down primo bloodline to prevent bloody conflict for the succession.

 

 

“This is bigger that I expected” Colonnello said with a worried face. Too much conspiracy for his like.

 

 

“I will ask you to not repeat anything we had said here to nobody else, not even another Arcobaleno, this may be an internal Vongola matter. Especially you!” All glared to Colonnello, he wasn't Vongola like Rebor or herself, If she had known this ‘jefe’ was some kind of Iemitsu relative she shouldn't have shared the information with Colonnello.

 

 

“Don't worry, I understand, kora!”

 

 

“Very well, If I know you open your mouth, I will shoot you down”

 

 

“What about Aria?” The question of Reborn confused the other babies.

 

 

“I don't know anything new about her” Colonnello confessed, “I didn't hear anything of her be ill or be dead”. Aria wasn't a bad person but she wasn't Luce and in some way that was her biggest problem with most of the Arcobaleno. They couldn't relate to her.

 

  
Chase “The last year I hear she was sick” Lal mentioned narrowing his eyes and looking to the ceiling “but I don't know anything about her…”

 

“I understand, I will go to see her” Reborn informed them jumping down the table.

 

“What about your student? Are you going to take you with you?” Lal asked.

 

“No, I must go alone. You can play with them if you like it” The other babies looked between them before smiling, it has been a while since Lal have trained someone and Colonnello was excited to see Lal make her magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone , sorry for being late. I write this chapter since May, but I had a lot of work recently and didn’t have the time to check the orthography and other things. It is very possible that after my check there will be a lot of issues with this. Sorry about that, that’s the problem of write in another languages and didn’t have a beta. As always your corrections and aid in the comments let me make things better. So of course there will be a correction of this chapter maybe tomorrow.

Chapter two, reborns copy cat.

 

  
\----

Reborn left behind Dino at MafiaLand with Lal and Collonnelo and flew back to Italy. He needed to know that Aria was alive, safe and sound. Because, there shouldn’t be any other Sky Arcobaleno if Aria was alive. After all, she had accepted the curse after her mother.

  
It would be easier to call to Aria cellphone o at the Gilgio Nero main house and ask about the woman, but if Aria was indeed death they wouldn’t tell him the truth. It would be risky to tell that kind of information to anybody out of the family, especially when there wasn’t any heir. Maybe they wanted to keep it as a secret until they found a new heir or Boss, otherwise they would be attacked by rival families or worst, a internal battle for the position of boss. But over everything, he didn’t call because he wanted to know by first hand if Aria was alive. He hated the sole idea of found out that her precious Aria was death by a cold phone call. After all, deep inside Reborn was sentimental old man and believed that this kind of matter should be handle in person. For him, Arias was the closest thing to a daughter and far more important that any other Arcobaleno, but over everything she was Luce daughter. It was true that mother and daughter were quite similar, at least physically by sharing common features like the shape of their face or the color of their eyes; but Aria lacked Luce’s pure smile, and her eyes weren’t as warm as a suny day at Rome. She couldn’t put him at ease like her mother used to do. Aria wasn’t Luce, but she was her daughter and the only thing that Luce left behind her. Aria was Luce’s memento.

After a travel of eight hours Reborn called to the Gilgio Nero main house to make clear his intentions to visit and arregle an appointment. As expected, they didn’t say a single a thing about Arias health. The two hours between the airport and the mansion were like hell to Reborn, who was building hypothesis, most of them with fatal consequences to Aria or her guardians.

When the baby arrives at the mansion for his surprise he was received by Aria herself. She was wearing a black suit and around her neck was her pacifier, orange like the last time he saw it. But, reborn own pacifier didn't react or gleamed when he came next to her.

"Uncle Reborn!" Aria smiled nervously, it wasn’t obvious for any outsider but for Reborn was as clear as the day. "Is so nice to see you. Did you come to visit mother?"

The baby lifted his fedora as a greeting and smiled to the woman. He was relieved and glad that she was still alive. “Is nice to see you too” and gazed straight to Arias eyes. “No, I come to visit you. I wanted to know how was you doing”.

“Oh, I’m fine” answered Aria and looked around. Reborn noticed that something was off about her or the whole mansion. The butlers, Maids and bodyguard were visible nervous. “Uncle, would you like a cup of coffe while we talk?”

The baby nodded and both walked to her office instead of the garden where they usually take a café or make small talk. Aria was concious of the true nature of his visit.

When they arrived to the office, Gamma as already in there waiting for them with a cup of espresso form both of them. Aria and Reborn walked to her desk, while Gamma closed the door.

 

"You aren’t any longer the sky arcobaleno. Why you didn't say anything to me?" The baby asked, in his voice was recognized worry and anxiety. "What happened?" Reborn wasn't the kind of guy to hit around the bush.

"Straight to the point, as expected" Aria smiled with sadness and bitterness. She looked at him apologetic expression. Gamma looked worriely at Aria, who looked at the pacifier around her neck before sighing heavenly. "Sorry, Uncle, I'm not as powerful as my mother", she declared with a pained expression and a little brush on her cheeks. She was a shamed of didn't be able to continue with the mission her mother assigned to her, he mission every Giglio Nero boss have. "The curse was to much for my body” she continued without looking at the hitman, “so after two or three weeks I fell sick. For a moment…” she closed her eyes and played with the pacifier around her neck “ I though that I was about to die. I was feverish on the bed when I dreamed with my mother, she was worried about me and told me that it was alright if I decided to give up. When I woke up there was a man with the iron mask next to the bed and..."

"And lifted the curse over you" Reborn finished, clicking his tonge. Aria nodded and covered her face.

The room was in silence, Reborn analyzed every world of Aria while the woman was looking for the courage to continue with her story. Aria was a proud woman and confessed to her Uncle that she couldn’t continue with her mother mission was difficult for her.

Reborn asked himself: Why was Aria lifted of the burden of the curse?, Can all of them be lifted of the curse if they become unfitted of the pacifier? Was possible for them transfer the curse to somebody else, after being chosen, and be safe of the negatives effect of the curse? Or it was an exception applicable only for the Skies? After all, the Sky arcobaleno seemed to have different rules that the rest of them. But if that was true, and Skies could transfer their curse to somebody else…then, would have being Luce still alive if she had transferred her curse into her daughter sooner?

But more Importantly, Why was Arias given the chance to live longer and be free from the curse? Why Aria and not Luce? Reborn closed his eyes and damned himself for thinking such a thing. He was really glad that Aria was alive and free of the curse, but a small part of him was angry that Luce wasn’t given such opportunity.

“Tell me…” Reborn began to talk and Aria looked at him curiously. “The pacifier around your neck is…”

  
“Is false” she answered clutching the item between his fingers. “The man took the pacifier with him but, i’m… I… I needed the pacifier so I made one for my self”.

  
“Umm” Reborn said absentmindedly. The pacifier was, apparently, an important memento of her mother so it might be difficult for her to lost it. “When were you planing to tell me about that? By now you should know that the new Sky Arcobaleno is working for the Gesso family as a hitman.

  
“Yes, we know” confessed Aria serious and ashamed, “the true is that I didn’t know how to tell you. I know that I should have told you sooner but it was difficult for me, after the man took the pacifier I was kept in bed for almost a month. And I wasn’t stronge enough to fulfill my duties as a boss, so Gamma and a mist took care for the business for me.”

  
Reborn nooded. As a mafia boss Aria couldn’t show so much weakness and it was impressive that she was in such good shape after being in bed for a month and on edge of dead.

  
"Do you know this new Sky Arcobaleno?",Reborn asked after thinking about it. How the curse worked or how Skies Arcobaleno were chosen was a big mystery for Reborn, but if remembered corrrectly Luce told him once that her mother and grandmother were also Sky Arcobalenos. It that momento Reborn though that the curse was something passed down for generation to generation in the Family Gilgio Nero so…. Was the new Sky arcobaleno a blood relate to Aria?

"No, we don't" Aria shook his head with a worry expression. "But, we have seeing him". Aria took some pictures from his desk and show it to the baby. "We only know that he is called 'Jefe' and he is pretty close to Byakuran Gesso, the son of one of our allies".

Reborn nodded, it was the same information he had about him. It was a shame, he was expecting Aria had further information from his successors.

"You don't know nothing else?"

  
"We had asked the Gesso boss about him but the doesn't know anything about him. Nobody know who he is, neither where he came from. Apparently ‘Jefe’ appeared one day at the Gesso mansion, and Byakuran forced him to be his play mate. Everybody in charges of the young heir thought that the baby was a toy or a kid Sanagi, the Gesso boss, kidnapped so he son wouldn’t feel alone. But when Sanagi heard about the baby and checked over him he found out that the he was an Arcobaleno", Aria explained.

"So Apparently nobody knows about 'Jefe' origin, his real name or how the hell he began to live with the Gesso heir". Reborn said incredulous. How was that possible? More important, who was somebody stupid enough to let somebody as dangerous as an Arcobaleno be the play mate of the heir? Or work for them as a Hitman?

"Actually…” Gamma interrumpes their conversation, “I talked with the boy myself and he told me that ‘jefe’ wasn’t a baby but an Oddfather that was given to him by a misterious man”. Aria and Reborn looked at gamma interested.

"So the boy thinks that 'Jefe' is his godfather fairy", Reborn said with a smirk. That was one of the funnies and stupid things he had ever hear in his life.

“Why wasn’t that in the report you gave me?” Asked Aria furious. Meanwhile Reborn smirked and took his gun out of his jacked. If Aria didn’t shot him was because gamma wasn’t his minion.

“Well, we left that out of the report because we thought that the Gesso heir was under a illusion when he took 'Jefe' under his care" Gamma said nervious. “But after heard about that man that took your pacifier it wouldn’t be strange to think that the man could gave out the baby to the heir”.

  
Aria threw a bunch of papers over gamma head, before sit again and look at her uncle. " Anyway, We have tried to talk to 'Jefe' by our selves but he is avoiding us. When we pay a visit to the Gesso mansion or their heir he wasn't around".

  
" We also tried to got his phone number or mail, but he doesn't answer our call or mails." Gamma explained when he had finished collecting the papers on the floor.

Reborn nodded, apparently 'Jefe' was actively avoiding any kind of contact with other arcobaleno or anybody out of the gesso family. That wasn’t surprising , all of them passed for something similar after became a baby, after all you can’t continue with your life as is nothing had happened. And if Jefe used to be a civilian, just like Skull was before turned into a Arcobaleno, he should have it difficult to adapt himseft to the underworld. But is seemed a shame to pass the opportunity to contact someone that know what Arcobaleno thing was about. He hoped that Jefe would have talked a least with Aria.

  
“I don’t know what he is thinking, his life would be easier if he let us talk to him. We could tell him so mush things and make this transition easier for him”.

 

"He is probably in denial", Reborn said gaining Aria’s attention.

"I think mother talked me about it, Mother always said that there wasn't anything more painful that lost your life and be engulfed by force to the mafia. Uncle, I may not know it by first hand but mother told me how much you and the others suffered right after you were turned into babies".

  
Reborn shadowed his eyes with help of his fedora and keep quiet. It wasn't that he couldn't think a proper reply. It was that he didn't want to rant over the fact the Aria didn't know a shit about what he and the others Arcobalenos had suffered. Their lives, bodies and wishes were ripped from them after they done an innocent job. Aria doesn't know anything about it. She has her adult body, her position as boss and she knew that after her mother death she was going become the next Sky arcobaleno.

  
"Keep trying to talk to him” He changed the subject. “But don’t come to close to him, it could be dangerous” Reborn warned after remembered what the sloppy hitman did to some of the CEDEF men,

“Yes, uncle, I will do it”. She said after looking for a momento at Gamma.

 

 

\----- 

 

 

"A cat oneesi?" The boy smiled "you truly like to dress like reborn"

 

 

"Is warm and fluffy" Jefe deadpaned and drink his coffee. 

 

 

"And you also drink espresso... just like reborn" 

 

 

"I was curios of how it would taste when you are dressed like this" 

  
  


 

"That's stupid" the boy said, but after a momento of thinking he said" did it taste different" 

 

 

"yep, you should try" 

 

 

"i will" said Byakuran before stood up and ran to his room. He wanted to know how his breakfast would taste when he is dressed as a cowboy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the side stories of Katekyo Alternate universe boss vongola, the principal character is Demian (Tsuna who had died and was revived to be the sky arcobaleno in a different world). This are his little adventures that are not important for the main story (for now). You don't have to read the main story to understand this, you only need to know that: 
> 
> Tsuna in this world works from the gesso family as a hitman and look after a young Byakuran who is seven years old at the beginning of the story. And Tsuna was gay for enma.
> 
> If you want to talk with me you can contacme in my tumbrl: https://betsunichan.tumblr.com/


End file.
